Handbook of Neuropsychology
The Handbook of Neuropsychology published by Elsevier was an important milestone in the definition of the field. It was made up of 5 volumes: *Rizzolatti,G. and Goodglass,H.(1988)Handbook of Neuropsychology: Vol 1Elsevier.ISBN 044490493X :The first section introduces historical developments in neuropsychology, approaches to the clinical and experimental assessment of higher cortical functions, as well as statistical and methodological issues. In addition, the introduction covers cerebral dominance, and specialization as well as models of cognition. Section 2 (Topic Editor: Professor G. Rizzolatti) deals with normal and disordered attentional processes in experimental animals and in humans. Section 3 (Topic Editor: Professor H. Goodglass) encompasses language, aphasia, and related disorders; it is shared over Volumes 1 and 2. This section emphasizes both the classical syndromes of aphasic disorders as well as the contribution of modern neurolinguistics. Special issues include bilingual and polyglot aphasia, disorders of sign-language, aphasia in left-handers, as well as recovery and therapy of aphasia. This section concludes with chapters on disorders of gestural behavior and apraxia. *Boller,F (1990) Handbook of Neuropsychology: Vol 2Elsevier.ISBN 0444813101 :Volume 2 of the Handbook of Neuropsychology covers the remaining part of Section Three and Section Four. Section 3 (Topic Editor: Professor H. Goodglass) encompasses aphasia and related disorders; it is shared over Volumes 1 and 2. This section includes chapters on clinical-anatomical (including imaging) and electrophysiological correlates of language and aphasia, and on recovery and therapy of aphasia. Related topics include aphasia in polyglots and in left-handers, artistry after unilateral brain lesions, nonverbal conceptual impairment in aphasia and sign language aphasia. The section ends with three chapters which are only indirectly related to language: one on disorders of body awareness, one on motor control and one on apraxia. Section 4 (Topic Editor: Professor A.R. Damasio) addresses the topic of disorders of visual behavior. It covers experimental issues in animal and man, and issues of diagnosis. Special emphasis is given to the remarkable analyses of anatomy and function in the field of vision research in the past decade. The chapters address disorders of recognition, visuospatial analysis, imagery, blindsight and stereopsis, visual neglect and constructional apraxia. *Squire, L.R. and Gainotti, G.(1989)Handbook of Neuropsychology: vol 3Elsevier. ISBN 0444810900 :Volume 3 includes two sections. The first, Section 5 of the Handbook (Topic Editor: L. Squire), deals with memory and its disorders. Specific topics include the organization and neurological foundations of memory, the neuropsychological assessment of learning and memory, and a discussion of which structures and connections must be damaged to produce memory disorders. Specific syndromes are also discussed, including post-traumatic amnesia, transient global amnesia, and functional amnesia. This section concludes with chapters on rehabilitation and on pharmacological treatment of memory disorders. The second part of this volume, Section 6 (Topic Editor: G. Gainotti), deals with emotional behavior and its disorders. It includes a review of theories of emotion, of the anatomical and neurochemical bases of emotional behavior, lateralization and hemispheric specialization, as well as specific disorders of emotion and emotional arousal including anxiety and depression. *Nebes,R. D. and Corkin,S.(1990) Handbook of Neuropsychology: Vol 4Elsevier. ISBN 0444812342 :Volume 4 consists of two sections. Section 7 (Topic Editor: R.D. Nebes) deals with the neurobehavioral sequelae of congenital and surgically induced lesions of the corpus callosum and hemispherectomy in animals and humans. The following section, Section 8 (Topic Editor: S. Corkin), deals with ageing, age-related disorders and dementia. It covers the neuropsychology of ageing in animals and humans; clinical and pathological correlates of dementia; as well as modern clinical and experimental techniques such as PET and NMR spectroscopy. Also included are chapters on psychiatric symptoms in dementia, sleep studies of demented patients, statistical considerations, and issues related to pharmacological therapy of dementia. Due to the considerable size of this section, only the first part is included in Volume 4. It will be continued in Volume 5. *Boller,F. and Grafman, J. (1993) Handbook of Neuropsychology: Vol 5ElsevierISBN 0444815015 : Volume 5 continues section 8 covering ageing, age-related disorders and dementia. It includes chapters on epidemiology, the problem of possible subgroups in Alzheimer's disease, pathological and chemical correlates of dementia, disorders of attention and motor functions, as well as additional chapters on memory. A chapter on treatment strategies for dementia and reviews of specific disorders (Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease and HIV infection). The second part of Volume 5, Section 9, deals with cognitive models, neurolinguistic approaches to aphasia, and with methodological and practical issues in neuropsychology. Category:Neuropsychology